


【双胜+龙特】纸醉金迷

by FIR_button



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FIR_button/pseuds/FIR_button
Summary: 崔胜铉在圣诞夜捡到一个穷小子，太阳知道他们平静的富贵生活即将掀起波澜。
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri





	【双胜+龙特】纸醉金迷

**Author's Note:**

> 大纲文，大家都在纽约留学的AU

胜利刚来纽约读商学院的时候还算家境殷实，然而读到大二就家道中落，欠了一屁股债连回 国的机票都买不起一张。交不上房租被赶出来的胜利靠着各路朋友仗义相助愣是撑到了大二 的圣诞假。

平安夜到酒吧去扮兔男郎，圣诞节给离异母亲看小孩，如此这般胜利终于在12月31号晚上 高烧晕倒在曼哈顿街头。

在流浪汉捡尸之前捡到李胜利的是同样失意的崔胜铉。

崔胜铉，花名T.O.P，是那种看上去就很有钱，实际上比你想的还有钱的精致留学生，被家 里放养了小半辈子，为了躲避父母的更年期症状跑来SVA读纯艺。日常活动除了画画捏泥木 工打铁之外就是出入各种沙⻰，过了十二点飙⻋到夜店喝个酩酊大醉。

圣诞节晚上Top带着相恋三个月同为精致留学生的女友浪漫约会烛光晚餐，牵着人到自己做 的三米高后现代装置艺术圣诞树下，邀她一起去时代广场跨年，女友十分感动，以人太多屎 太臭为由婉拒。

到了跨年夜心灰意冷的Top抓了抓发型，打扮得美美的，拉着家人出国旅行于是无家可归只 好留守纽约的太阳出⻔买醉，结果在拥􏰀的人潮中看到女友和一个铁t拥吻，大受打击，正 恍惚着，溅上泥水的皮鞋尖一脚踢到倒在路边的李胜利。

Top吓一跳，“韩国人?中国人?死了吗?”  
太阳蹲下去观察了一下，“不知道...” 拍了拍脸颊，摇了摇胳膊都没什么反应，于是太阳耳朵凑到胸口，终于感知到一点心跳。 “身上很烫，应该是发烧了。”

两个人手忙脚乱拨了急救，然而混乱的跨年夜充斥着踩踏事故、酒精中毒、与药物过量，甚 至还有被羊踢出脑震荡的，被告知耐心等待的第十分钟Top终于开窍:“翻翻他手机，打电话 给他朋友。”

按了指纹解锁之后翻遍通讯录却发现里面对每个人都是公式化的备注，“学校/单位 姓名”， 碰运气似的拨了几通过去不是人不在纽约就是当事人自己都人事不省。

太阳叹了口气，“这家伙...也真可怜啊...” 本来想撒手不管的Top听到这句话心思一动，俩人扛着来路不明的李胜利就回了公寓。

Top的公寓是在上东区的复式大平层，随便找一间客房安置了李胜利之后俩人准备洗洗睡 了，最后还是太阳想起来给喂了片退烧药。

新年的钟声中Top躺在地毯上望着自己做的圣诞树睡着了。 第二天Top一睁眼看⻅昨晚救的人正裹着毯子坐在圣诞树底下发愣，俩人话不投机，僵硬地

客套了几句，太阳出来的时候Top几乎感觉解脱了。 李胜利谢过两位恩公之后就离开了，只记下了姓名电话说来日登⻔道谢。

转过年来NYU工程系的大声回到纽约，说有朋友的朋友需要江湖救急借住几天，Top迷迷糊 糊答应了，第二天下午一睁眼晃晃悠悠摸到冰箱前面，发现厨房里站着个陌生人，定睛一 看:怎么又是你!

GD是最后一个⻅到李胜利的，之前大声在群里跟大家打过招呼，反正Top家房子大隔音好， 而且也只是住一阵子，所有人都没什么意⻅。

被父母亲作为音乐天才栽培的权志⻰不负众望地考上录取率不足10%的茱莉亚音乐学院，但 他本人比起在林肯中心弹钢琴更喜欢和伯克利的朋友一起玩编曲，搞说唱，于是一有空就往 波士顿和亚特兰大⻜，做出来的曲子受到曼哈顿各大夜店dj的追捧，已经小有名气。

在四个首尔人包围下的光州小子胜利过得并不太舒坦，一方面是助学贷款的是还没个着落， 另一方面是同一屋檐下住着两个脾性古怪的艺术生，在社交场合如⻥得水的胜利回到睡觉的 地方怎么也调动不起精力去讨好室友，日子过得不咸不淡。

所幸太阳和大声还会和胜利正常社交一下，一起出去玩了几次也混成了不错的朋友。

而Top，他心里一直有一个疙瘩，拆除圣诞树那天他特地叫李胜利来帮忙，假作随意地问胜 利对这棵树什么看法。

胜利早看出树是他的作品，犹豫是敷衍地夸奖一下还是实话实说，最后回答:“很酷啊，很 独特，虽然是这样，我并不喜欢。”

Top抿着嘴:“为什么?” “看着很小，力不从心，又疲倦的样子，但又无法把它好好揽进怀里，只会让我觉得自己也

力不从心。” “你这人...真怪啊，”Top说着突然笑起来，“三米的树还嫌小。”

后来Top分别回收了作品里的钢筋和木材，木材做成小小的圣诞树吊坠，送给周围朋友人手 一个，仅仅是室友的李胜利也收到一个，是失败的残次品，边缘沾着一点污迹，说不清是洒 上去的红酒还是不小心割破手指流的血。

胜利苦笑一下，心想看来是真的被讨厌了。

不过自那之后Top似乎是粘上他了，在他实习的公司楼下等下班一起吃午饭，拉他去沙⻰聚 会，逢人就说“这是我弟弟”，让人奇怪崔家什么时候有这么大的二公子。胜利也发现放松下 来的Top是个很搞笑的人，光是一起逛街吃饭都开心得肚子疼。

Top喜欢走路的时候十指相扣的毛病让不少人误会他们是一对，一传十十传百，传到不相关 的人的耳朵里，千言万语化成一句:“搞艺术的嘛...”

胜利拿到贷款准备搬走的时候Top大手一􏰃说“来租我的房子吧”，李胜利尴尬地笑了笑:“哥 的房子我租不起。”

Top苦苦思索一晚上，第二天一大早⻔也不敲就走进胜利房间，把自己扔在他床上，振得刚 睡了一小时的胜利猛地惊醒，还以为地震了。

“胜利呀，你知道古代皇子身边都有伴读这种职位吗?”

“啊—哥!凌晨四点为什么要跟我讨论皇子的问题，Top哥家里也没有皇位...”

“没有皇位有什么要紧，胜利来做我的伴读吧，包吃包住，学费报销。”

“哥...玩笑的话白天再说吧...难道要我转去SVA吗?”

“谁说那种话了?”Top揉了揉胜利的脑袋，“光是看着胜利就有很多很多灵感了。”

“不是已经每天都⻅到了吗?”

“是你要搬走啊，这下我毕不了业了啊，赔偿我学费吧。”Top一边说一边拉着胜利的手玩起 来，捏一捏手心，掐一掐胳膊上的肉。

“哥到底怎么了?”

“你讨厌我吗?”

“说什么傻话...”

“那为什么...为什么...”

Top的话还没说完，胜利已经睡着了，耗费了一晚上脑细胞的Top也感到倦意袭来，趴在胜 利边上睡了。

没有解决问题的Top拉着太阳喝得酩酊大醉，太阳以为是老一套的“穷人自尊心”问题，结果 还没等他出手，李胜利已经受不住Top醉后撒娇耍赖死缠烂打答应住下来，鸡⻜狗跳的五人 同居生活这才开始。

某天下午Top经过客厅，看⻅胜利在忙，随口问:“在干嘛?”

“学校要更新资料。”  
“噢...”  
过了一会儿Top又问:“紧急联系人填的谁啊?”  
“填的爸的。”  
“伯父会说英文啊”  
“唉哪有，一般不出什么事学校也不会打。”  
“改成我的电话吧。”  
“啊?” “改成我吧，家人都不在这边不是很不方便吗?如果出了什么事我会帮忙联系的。” “喔...”  
“谢谢哥。” 胜利这么说着，情不自禁微笑起来。

事到如今唯一还没有接纳胜利的只有GD了。权志⻰一向看不上NYU的学生，大声已是例 外，更别说李胜利还是学商的。李胜利被他无视几次之后学乖了，老实地远离他的势力范 围。

2月初Top家里办新年派对，一群人喝得东倒⻄歪，每扇⻔打开都不堪入目，GD不幸回来得 晚，房间忘了上锁，又累又困想生气也提不起精神，好不容易找到一间屋子，看里面没有人 在操也没有呕吐物就锁⻔进去睡觉了。第二天发现自己怀里搂了一个男的，吓得直男GD噌 得弹起来，过一会儿又忍不住搂住，因为太舒服了。

放纵自己十分钟之后GD还是收拾收拾起来了，白天假装无事发生。然而浅眠的李胜利早就 醒了，战战兢兢被搂了十分钟不敢动唤。

男人这种东⻄，爽过一次就想再爽。

之后隔三差五GD就半夜跑到李胜利房间里，十次有八次扑个空。不是李胜利故意躲人，是 Top非拉着他半夜陪自己去workshop锉木头，李胜利只好抱着电脑在旁边做会计课作业，困 得打瞌睡，到三点钟被Top扛回家，直接在他的房间睡了。早上六点半李胜利又要起床赶八 点的早课，黑眼圈一天天加重，像个熊猫一样。

一天都⻅不着人的GD学聪明了，直接去社团接人，有一次和大声撞⻅，大声:“你怎么来这 儿?”

GD:“啊...有朋友...”

大声一口水差点喷出来:“NYU的朋友?”

GD:“嗯，刚认识的。”

大声(笑):“呀—我们志⻰哥真是变了不少。”

连李胜利都以为他是来等别人，⻅面点个头就过去了，GD尴尬地摆了个pose，等反应过来 回头叫人的时候李胜利已经消失在人潮里了。

两人关系变好的契机源于GD的乐队练习，由于每天都要起个大早去训练，GD和胜利总是在 一起吃早饭，甚至因为一起吐槽星巴克的咖啡而找到了共同点。

一同出⻔时GD嫌弃地看了一眼李胜利的自行⻋:“上⻋。”

李胜利:“不是...那晚上岂不是要走回来...”

GD:“上⻋，晚上我会去接你。”

当晚被人目击坐上兰博基尼的李胜利没两天就被学校助学金办公室约谈，好说歹说了半个多 小时才澄清事实。

晚上回来GD就被大声取笑:“真是令人负担的爱啊，负担。” (Top由于学校离得很近所以每次都是直接走去找李胜利)

尽管一番波折但好歹终于冰释前嫌，GD像是犯了软⻣病一样，一抓到机会就挂在胜利身 上，到了晚上还要说自己失眠，偏头痛，不搂着人睡觉就睡不踏实，如此这般，如此那般， 硬生生把胜利从Top那儿抢了过来。

周五晚上几个朋友聚在一起玩国王游戏，GD抽到⻤牌，视线扫过在座一群美女，定格在李 胜利身上，仿佛通灵了似的说:“3号给5号喂一口酒，嘴对嘴。”

然后看了一眼自己的牌佯装意外地:“唉，我是5号...” 李胜利看了看自己手上的黑桃3，虽然搞不懂他这几天都在玩什么把戏，但也笑着陪他玩。 “欧巴~躺下，张嘴。” GD依言照做，胜利放大的脸出现在他眼前，闭着眼睛，嘴唇也抿得紧紧的。 琥珀色的酒液顺着微张的唇缝滴下来，滴在权志⻰舌尖，让他心尖一颤，心痒得想笑。

本来等着看乐子的围观群众也尴尬地沉默下来，权志⻰忍不住伸手握住胜利的脖子，对方推 拒的手似乎是让他别捣乱，可挡也挡不开。

“胜利呀，”GD叫了一声，胜利下意识睁开眼，“小孩子的游戏该结束了。” 微妙的距离彻底湮灭，权志⻰推着他的肩膀按在沙发上，不由分说地贴上去，把眼前人唇舌

之间的酒精全数掠夺。

群众的起哄中谁也没听⻅玄关处的开⻔声，直到崔胜铉愣在⻔口，欢呼声趋于静默。

李昇炫侧过头，与木讷地站在灯光下的崔胜铉对视，呼吸还未从激烈的亲吻中平复过来。

最终打破平静的是权志⻰本人:“...呀，还没到二十一呢，怎么能喝酒呢你。”说着伸出手指 弹了下李昇炫的脑⻔，仿佛没事人一样走开了，留下一群人面面相觑。

所有人都僵着无言以对的时候，Top笑起来:“呀你们这些混蛋，干嘛我一回来就这样!” 太阳赶紧附和着打圆场，Top放下东⻄坐在胜利身边，宽大的手揽住他的肩膀，聚会又恢复

一片祥和热闹的气氛，只有GD冰冷的眼神时不时飘过去，落在那只手上。 酒过三巡，姑娘们的话题转移到GDTop这对留学圈有名的美男组合身上。 “以前总是一起在夜店出现，没有被其他男人们围攻致死真是奇迹啊。” “气势啦，这个叫气势。”

“是这么回事吗?”

“连我都感觉只能跟在后面捡漏了。”

“大声哥真是谦逊啊!”

GD笑了笑:“难不成还要被自称哥大生的冒牌货们比下去吗?”

“kkkkkkkk真的是想起就觉得搞笑...”

“什么?什么呀!”

大家讲起夜店冒充哥大学生的韩国男子，没有参与对话的Top和胜利正贴在一起说着什么悄 悄话。

“呐，Top哥现在是恋爱中吗?”GD突然大声提问起来。 对面两个人都睁大眼睛看着GD，Top的嘴唇还贴在胜利耳旁。

太阳察觉势头不妙，但挡不住人⺠群众的热情，在座不论男女一个个趁热打铁跟着起哄起 来，大声笑呵呵的，端起杯子准备看戏。

Top眨了眨眼睛，“说出来会破坏少女的梦想吧?”

“什么啊，这是承认吗?”

“Topxi果然...”

“对方是谁?SVA的女生吗?”

Top无辜地看了看天花板，搂着李胜利的手却不知道什么时候从肩膀滑到腰上，李胜利也没 有一点儿反抗的意思，只是无奈地笑着。

“哇——” “GD哥呢?GD哥恋爱了吗?”好事者问。

GD的眼神一下子温柔下来，“我呢，有一个非常非常喜欢的对象，还暂时没有确认对方的心 意。”

说完向某个方向瞟了一眼，观察对方的反应。

“开玩笑的吧?志⻰哥喜欢的人会说不吗?”

GD很认真地抿着嘴笑起来，漂亮得不像话，“我有信心的，请大家为我加油。”

于是大家欢呼鼓掌起来，为GD的恋情应援。

入了夜，朋友们走的走，睡的睡，偌大的客厅冷清下来，Top回到卧房洗澡，李胜利去阳台 吹⻛。

GD点燃一支万宝路，靠在栏杆上的样子像是疲倦得抬不起头，但仍要睁开眼注视着李胜 利。

“为什么?”

李胜利眨眨眼，“哥在说什么?”

“为什么不否认?”

李胜利歪歪头，“有什么要否认的?”

“明明没有跟Top哥在一起吧，为什么不说出来...让所有人都那样误会。胜利是这样的男人 吗?”

“志⻰哥不也是吗?”

GD挑眉。

“明明只是闹着玩，为什么总是那么认真?”

“胜利的心里有这样的界限吗?”

“有啊，不管Top哥还是GD，都是我很重要的哥哥。”

“可是我爱...”

李胜利的⻝指按在GD唇上。

“不要再说了。”

李胜利看他的眼神既温柔又难过。

“你把自己都骗到了，现在还想来骗我。”

GD在阳台抽完了那支烟，回到屋里时和在厨房喝水的Top对视一眼，道了晚安，回到房间， 一夜无梦。

转过天来大家都装作无事发生，日子仍是按部就班的过，只有被夹在中间的胜利愈发感到窒 息。

GD没⻣头地抱着他撒娇，说“胜利呀，为什么不跟哥一起玩呢?不要偏心Top那家伙” 胜利被这厚颜无耻的发言震惊得无话可说，明明这几天下了课都跟他去k-town吃饭。于是只

是无言地看着他，盼望他自己能早日良心发现。 都是兄弟一起玩，有什么偏心不偏心的。

Top倒是不会开口抱怨，但他会孩子气地把牙膏􏰀进奥利奥里，没事就戳弄他的胳膊，后 背，脸颊，一起散步的时候手总是握得很紧，好像怕他被权志⻰一个电话就抢走一样。

这种不安的感觉顺着牵在一起的手也传递到胜利心里，他们站在树影里，Top不知道什么时 候凑了过来，一手摩挲着他的手腕，另一手搂着他的腰，呼吸扑在他脸上。

“哥...”

Top倾身吻他，被他轻轻躲开，吻落在嘴⻆。兄⻓不甘心地追上来，弟弟又一次低着头躲 避，吻落在鼻尖，如此反复，直到Top停下来，几乎是带着哭腔问:“为什么?为什么我不 行?”

“不是，上次是...意外。”

温热的眼泪滴在胜利的脸上，吓了他一跳，赶紧手忙脚乱地用袖子擦去Top脸上一片潮湿。

“哥不要哭啊，啊，真是的哥都多大了!”

“四岁。”

“四岁也不能突然在街上哭鼻子啊，不要哭了，我都不知道要怎么办了。”胜利一边说着一边 拍拍Top的后背，可他仍然不停流着眼泪，时不时啜泣一声。

“亲我一下就不哭了。”  
“啊?” Top委屈地鼓起嘴，被泪水浸湿的漂亮眼睛在月光下闪亮亮地注视着胜利。 “亲...亲哪里?”  
Top撅起嘴。

胜利的脸烫得要命，心脏乱跳起来，脑子里乱糟糟的一团，大概是某根神经嘀咕着类似于 “这到底是什么哥啊怎么会这么幼稚真是受不了怎么一个两个都这样早知道不和高中的女朋 友分手了美国真可怕妈妈我要回韩国”的话，身体却自觉地按住Top的肩膀。

Top早就乖巧地闭上眼睛，一副等着被亲的样子，胜利心一横，也闭上眼睛，向前一步，亲 在Top柔软的嘴唇上。

不愧是日常用几百刀护唇膏保养的富贵嘴唇啊。 胜利忍不住暗自腹诽。 “这下可以了吧?不要哭了哥，不然永裴哥还以为我欺负你呢。” “不行。”

“不是亲了吗?” “刚刚那个只能算bobo，要kiss。” “一样的!”  
“不一样。”  
“一样的!”  
“胜利耍赖。”

胜利有种自己是被两个幼儿园小朋友争夺的老师的错觉。 无奈地叹气。  
“哥想要什么样的啊...”  
“...舌头...”

“哈?不行不行不要开玩笑了。” “志⻰都...”

Top的眼泪早不知道什么时候停下来了，脸上挂着两道泪痕可怜兮兮地抓着胜利的手，好像 胜利真让他受了天大的委屈。

看着这样的Top胜利忍不住一而再再而三心软下来，他用手指抹掉Top英俊脸颊上的水迹， 这回十分慎重地印下这个吻，好像对待什么娇贵的花儿一样，比那更甚，像保护一个洗澡时 吹起来的泡泡，防着任何一丝调皮的⻛不小心伤到他。

偏心...吗?胜利迷茫地想着，也许还真的被志⻰哥说对了。 他们凝视进对方的眼睛里，直到距离近得难以聚焦，胜利的舌尖游移在Top的唇缝周围，还

没来得及请求许可，就被欢迎进去，与Top舌尖红酒的涩味交缠。

他整个人也被带进兄⻓的怀里，紧紧扣着，连深吸一口气填满胸腔的空间都没有。Top尝起 来是苦涩的，呼吸间才嗅到一丝糜烂的果香，即使是唇舌交缠的当口也在撒娇。胜利顺了他 的意，双腿紧紧缠住哥哥的腰，被腾空抱起来，后背顶在树上。

胜利感到自己浮在梦里，在某一个梦中有过类似的情景，但不似这般热烈而沉重，粘稠地交 织在一起，Top伸进他衬衫里的手让他从梦中清醒，慌乱地从Top身上跳下来。

裤子里尴尬的热度让两个人不得不避开路过人的视线原地冷静一会儿。

沉默半晌之后胜利先开了口:“现在如果再哭的话我真的会揍Top哥的。”

“不会了...至少上面不会。”

胜利被这个蹩脚的⻩段子逗得噗嗤一声笑出来，接着干脆收不住地倒在草地上，Top踢了他 一脚，也跟着傻笑起来。

回去之前胜利拉住Top的袖子:“不许跟别人说。” “你这小子，真会得寸进尺。” “什么叫...让志⻰哥知道了岂不是要没完没了了!”

“好啦好啦，知道啦。” Top如此说着，牵起胜利的手，在路灯下笑得像个偷到糖的孩子。

第二天他照常去上课，GD的样子不像知道什么，让他难得松了一口气，这口气在下午又吊 起来，因为他笔记记到一半，余光就看到一个橘子头朝他晃过来，越过几个人，在他身边坐 下。

他知道不能鼓励GD这种行为，因此直到记完一整段的重点才抬起头来，等GD终于忍不住开 始戳他的胳膊，才仿佛刚刚注意到似的，故作惊讶:“你怎么在这儿?”

GD靠在他身上:“偏头疼，不想上课。”

“回家睡觉。”

“在家也睡不着，怎么办?”

GD的脸蛋上露出可怜巴巴的样子，胜利甚至怀疑他是化了病弱妆，但出于内心的正直按下 这个念头。

昨天在Top面前心头涌起的那股柔软又发作了，但这回比起对任性的包容，更像是色令智 昏，觉得如果不对这样的哥哥加以怜惜，一定会被万千女性讨伐。

GD平时并不是那种会让人觉得“漂亮”的男人，不过他显然很知道怎么打扮、展现自己，还 非常清楚胜利的弱点，以至于半晌胜利都没反应过来，等下了课才迟迟发问:“你是怎么进 来教学楼的?”

GD晃了晃手里的学生卡，胜利决定不追究他到底是怎么搞到的，那只会让他更加头痛。 他依着GD的意思，陪他去吃炒年糕，对方甚至非常接地气地跟他一起坐了地铁，地铁上黏

着的空气让他想起和Top的那个吻，忍不住脸颊发烫。GD恶狠狠地凶他:在想什么? 胜利乖巧地笑:想年糕

GD骂他胡说八道，但也不再追究，他是很好应付的，胜利明白，只要让他满意了，他就不 会多问。

饭吃到一半GD突然噎住了，胜利赶紧拍拍他的背，等他没事了，小心地顺着刚才GD视线的 方向看过去，两张桌子外坐着一个亚洲女孩，餐馆里吵吵闹闹的，他也听不清那桌人说的什 么语言。不过他一眼就看出那不是个寻常的女人，不是平常会和GD一起玩的网红美女，她 看起来像是会和GD一起摆弄胶片机似的，胜利一看到她那个画面就浮现在脑海里，甚至让 他有些惊讶，因为他从来没法想象GD跟哪个女孩这么合拍，似乎一般女孩儿总是从GD肩上 拍拍就掸掉的灰尘似的。

一个了然的笑容浮现出来，“哦哦哥，那个很可爱。”  
GD怒视他，不言语。 晚上回去胜利假装不经意在太阳面前提起，听⻅他惊呼一声，整个人仿佛都拉响警报似的。

胜利立刻明白过来，这是有故事的，他好奇得忍不住跑去跟Top咬耳朵，Top听他描述那个 女人，有种复杂的神情，好像看一部悲伤的电影时无意间发现一个笑点，又因为它过于不道 德而不得不拼死憋住笑声。

GD甚至都不来缠着他一起睡觉了，胜利倒乐得轻松，只是愈发好奇到底是什么样的红尘过 往会让GD仅仅看了一眼就“没心情把男人了”(Top语)。

Top则肉眼可⻅地开始发光，为了庆祝以后再也不用跟老三抢弟弟了这件大喜事，特地开了 珍藏的香槟(在GD不在的时候)，大声端着酒杯摇了摇头:彻底疯了。

任何一个头脑正常的人看到这个景象也会发出类似的感慨，毕竟他们身处最繁华的都市之 一，被东海岸美女包围，既不在军队里，也不在寄宿男校，更不是必须避女人如蛇蝎的男偶 像，实在没有什么理由让两个直男围着另一个直男争⻛吃醋。

而胜利尬笑着举起香槟时格外发觉自己像是两个白富美争抢的名牌包，现在其中一个没心情 买包了，另一个开心了一会儿，估计很快就会厌倦，意识到自己并不缺这个包。然后，胜利 希望，Top能把他好好放回架子上，而不是像每个合格的浪荡子那样随便的把不要的东⻄往 沙发上一扔，等着别人来收拾。


End file.
